Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout
Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout is the eighteenth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on March 8, 2015, but was taken down due to bullying and abuse. It was reuploaded on March 12, 2015. Plot The video starts with Jeffrey Jr. barging in on Jesse, who is playing Mario Kart 8 on his Wii U, in which he finished in 5th place. Jeffrey Jr. tells him that a new Play Button has arrived, prompting Jesse to go outside and look for it. However, Jeffrey Jr. proceeds to lock Jesse out of the house, much to his anger. Jeffrey proclaims that "The Play Button is mine, bitch!" and tells Jesse that this is revenge for filming the iPad destruction. Jesse responds by bolting for the front door, only to learn that there is no Play Button. Jeffrey admonishes him, stating that there is a key in the treehouse. Jesse enters the treehouse to search for the key, at which point Jeffrey Sr. appears and asks what Jesse is doing, stating that he's crazy for going into the treehouse in his pajamas as he walks away. Jesse then comes out of the treehouse empty handed, after which Jeffrey reveals that he has the key, angering Jesse even further. To further humiliate Jesse, Jeffrey commands him to take his clothes off, run to the woods, do a snow angel, and then run back, promising that he'll let Jesse back in as soon as he did the snow angel. Jesse strips down to his boxers and sprints to the woods, screaming from the cold. Jeffrey goes outside to get a better view, but Jesse notices this and attempts to run back inside, although Jeffrey manages to get back inside and lock the door. As Jesse runs back to the door, he trips and falls into the snow. He tries to get back inside, only to discover the door is locked again. Theresa then appears and brings Jesse back inside to warm him up as Jeffrey Jr. complains that Jesse didn't do the snow angel. Theresa brings Jesse to the fireplace to warm up while she walks away. reprimanding Jeffrey Jr.. The video ends with Jesse shouting at Jeffrey (who continues to tease him), while Ella starts licking at his nipple. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. (Cameo) *Theresa Ridgway *Ella Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout was filmed by Jeffrey Jr.. Locations *The Ridgway Residence Victims Trivia *''Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout'' is very similar to "Greatest Freakout Ever 26" by Wafflepwn. *''Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout'' is one of the few Psycho Videos in which Jeffrey Sr.'s role in the video is nothing more than a minor cameo. *''Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout'' is one of the few Psycho Videos where there is no form of destruction in any way. *It is a coincidence that Jesse was playing a snow themed track on Mario Kart 8 before he got locked out in the snow. *Jesse thought Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout was taken off of YouTube due to "false flagging." *Jesse is wearing his Walking Dead boxers. *This is the only Psycho Video to be reuploaded, up until YouTube updated their guidelines, in which this video and two other Psycho Videos (Psycho Dad Wrecks Car, Psycho Kid Flees Country) were removed (later reuploaded) and demonitized as a result. Category:Psycho Videos Category:Pranks Category:Gaming Videos